


Past

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [85]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Skyfall References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: The past always catches up with you.





	Past

They say you can’t run from your past. 

That it will always catch up with you.

And it had.

With a vengeance.

So many dead because of her, Olivia thought. Because of a mistake she’d made long ago.

The past was dead now, with a dagger in his back.

“007, what took you so long?”

“I got into some deep water,” James replied, moving toward her.

He wasn’t a mistake.

He was the one thing she’d got right.

“Are you all right?” he asked, pulling her into his arms.

“I am now,” she replied.

It was time to look forward.


End file.
